You Want Some More?
by Pelican
Summary: The story of a marine that couldn't stop beating a dead elite. It's not great but it carries an important moral.


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, its characters, or Microsoft.  I do own Perry Fairchok and Jimmy Igo, but they're dead anyway.

=========================================================================

You Want Some More?

By Pelican (Pelican_13@Yahoo.com)

03/13/2002

            I am Perry Fairchok, but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I am a marine.  At least I was, until that day…

The Pillar of Autumn, my ship, was destroyed by the covenant.  I couldn't tell if it was a peccadillo or an entire armada, but I was one of the lucky few that escaped.  While the ship was under attack I happen to be near an escape pod, thank God.

Anyone that escaped the covenant ambush alive ended up landing on a strange alien built ring in space.  I never learned who built it, why, or what it was used for, but that didn't matter to me.  All I knew was that the covenant were there too.

            After some minor conflicts I found myself joining with a group of survivors and even the last of the Spartan-II soldiers, Master Chief.   The AI from the ship, named Cortana, was able to locate the central control room of what we came to know as the Halo.  Our group of survivors loaded two dropships and was en route to an island on the strange Earth-like environment of the inner layer of the Halo.  As we began to descend to the beachhead we fell under attack by a group of covenant grunts and elites.  I especially hate the elites; they use shields that make them invulnerable until enough firepower is administered to lower the shield.

I happened to be towards the back of the dropship and was the last off my ship but when I hit the ground I unleashed all the hell I could with my assault rifle.  I took pride in the fact that I killed three grunts and delivered the final shot to a purple elite.  It was the Spartan-II that was going to be the hero of the mission, but a marine has to do what he has to do.  After we cleared the beach and the rocks of the covenant we regrouped.  We then received a transmission from Foe Hammer and were granted the use of a Warthog attack jeep, which Master Chief and two marines armed and went on to continue the mission.  The remaining marines, myself included, watched as the team's Warthog drove off.  That was where I met Jimmy Igo.

Jim was a fellow marine; he was one of the few marines with dark skin.  I believed he was of Filipino background and obviously something else based on his name.

  
"I'll be right back," he said and he ran off back toward the beach, which we had landed on just a few minutes ago.  Our group of left over marines wasn't going anywhere anyway so no one objected.

            A few moments later he returned.  To our surprise he was carrying a dead elite, I believed it was the purple elite I killed when we landed, on his shoulders.  He propped the corpse against a rock.  Most of us were confused and just watched him.

He griped his assault rifle, turned it sideways, and smacked the dead body.  We all watched as blue blood gushed out from the body and began to cover the rock.

A few marines laughed.  I carried a special hatred for elites and snickered, but I never thought killing was right.  I did not fear my own death and under normal circumstances I would never have found beating a dead body to be funny.

"You want some more!?" Jim asked the lifeless elite and struck him again.  This time fewer people laughed.

"You liked that!?" he yelled at the corpse.  "Want some more!?" he said and struck the elite again.  More blood covered the rock and began to drip to the ground.  I noticed a splatter of the bluish liquid on his assault rifle.

"You think you're tough!?  You want some more!?"  He beat the corpse once more.  This time no one laughed.

"Alright, knock it off, solider," the highest ranking marine in our group commanded.

"No way!" Jim shot back.  He turned back to the elite and beat his dead once more.

"It isn't funny anymore," I said.

"This never was meant to be funny!" he replied.  He gripped his rifle tighter and beat the purple covenant unit once more, twice more, and a third time.  "You want some more!?"

He attacked the body again.  "You want some more?"  Again, "You want some more!?"  One more time, "You want some more!?"

            The rage in his eyes was building.  I just covered my face and shook my head.  Then, without warning, plasma shots rained down on our location.  I managed to look up and see a covenant dropship unleashing serious firepower down on us.  It began to descend and opened hatches on both sides.  A few marines charged with their assault rifles armed.  Unfortunately for me, that was one of the last things I saw.  I fell to the ground from a plasma wound I somehow never felt.  The last thing I saw was the rock with the dead elite and Jim's body lying on the ground, covered in his and the elite's blood.

            If there ever was a lesson to be learnt here by new marines it's: Always be on the alert, and beating dead bodies isn't funny…. after the first four times.


End file.
